Known methods and systems for web browsing idle detection using
cookies are applied in sensitive online member web site navigation and web browsing sessions to ensure that a user's browsing sessions only stay active as long as the user is not idle. These known methods and systems work by resetting cookie expiration timers every time a user submits a server request or changes the current web page, or submits a form, or navigates somewhere else. In such known methods and systems, the setting of the length of lime until the timer expires is arbitrarily determined and sometimes the timer expires while the user is actively on the page being displayed. Thus, the timer may expire while the user may be reading lengthy web page information. Such short timer lengths set on cookies will cause the user to have to re-login continually, and provide a bad browsing experience for the user. In the alternative, a cookie timer expiration length of time set too long will compromise security during the user session.